1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic data prediction device, a traffic data prediction method and a computer program for predicting traffic data in a road section.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of ITS (Intelligent Transport System), there is known a service that predicts link traffic data such as required traveling time in each link (link traveling time) and provides it to a car navigation device for vehicle's route guidance and the like. As a technique for realizing such a service, there are proposed a technique for predicting link traffic data based on traffic data transmitted from VICS (Vehicle Information & Communication System, trademark) or sensing data of a probe car configuring a probe car system, and transmitting the predicted data to a car navigation device, and its related techniques (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-208032 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,255,145). Herein, “link” refers to a road section connecting nodes as points on a road such as intersections, and typically a plurality of links are sequentially connected to configure one road.